


Delicato bacio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pig [1]
Category: Penelope (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un tenero bacio.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 16. Bacio» N° parole: 101Lista: PumpNight2020.
Series: Pig [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108139





	Delicato bacio

Delicato bacio

La luce del sole si riverberava sulle ampie finestre della villa dando vita ad una cascata pallida.

Johnny si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulle labbra morbide di Penelope, stringendole i fianchi con passione. Le sue dita affondavano nel vestito, increspando la stoffa morbida e rosa pallido.

La giovane chiuse gli occhi e si sporse sulle punte dei piedi per ricambiarlo, indossava delle scarpette rosa confetto.

Alle loro spalle ondeggiava un’altalena collegata da delle pesanti corde al ramo di un albero dalla chioma frondosa. Le foglie erano di un verde brillante, i bordi erano frastagliati. Le radici erano nodose.

[101].


End file.
